Furniture such as kitchen cabinets, bookshelves, drawers, tables and similar are generally supplied as flat components in order to save transportation costs. The customer must assemble them. Several methods are used to assemble such furniture components for example glue, spikes, screws and similar. Snapping connections comprising plastic components are widely used to connect for example drawers. It is an advantage if assembled furniture components may be disassembled partly or completely again in a simple way. Mistakes during assembly may be corrected and furniture may be dissembled again to flat components in connection with transportation from one apartment to another. A simple and easy disassembly is an advantage even in the case when furniture components are factory assembled.